<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Something Just Like This by feathers_and_cigarettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585608">Something Just Like This</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes'>feathers_and_cigarettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Punisher (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comics or MCU pick your poison, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Happy Birthday Frank, M/M, Power Dynamics, Probably could have picked a better spot boys, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:07:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathers_and_cigarettes/pseuds/feathers_and_cigarettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt’s smile pings off both warning bells and sparks of arousal in Frank’s brain, the two having been irrevocably intertwined ever since he shot the bastard in the head on a roof so long ago. The darker parts of Frank’s mind admits that’s part of the thrill of being with Matt Murdock - the notion of violence that seeps into every movement, every touch; the way Matt walks the fine line between being perfectly in control and losing himself to the Devil within.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frank Castle/Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Something Just Like This</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy birthday, Frank Castle: you get to kill someone AND get laid.</p>
<p>Inspired by the absolutely fucking STUNNING art by <a href="http://instagram.com/est_cos?igshid=12vo4nylsicbu">Umikochannart</a> (NSFW subscriber reward). If you don't follow her, go do it, I can't express how talented she is. Just *chef's kiss*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Frank? Frank, where…”</p>
<p>It’s almost a relief to hear Matt’s voice, but the resigned dread of the lecture to come tempers Frank’s elation just a bit. He shifts in his chains and leans against the desk behind him. Maybe, if he’s lucky, Matt’ll miss the freshly killed drug dealer crumpled off to the side of the room.</p>
<p>“Here, Red,” he attempts to call around his gag, blinking rapidly to clear the sweat dripping from his brow into his eyes. It comes out as something garbled and definitely unintelligible, but Matt’s stupid hearing might have a prayer of translating.</p>
<p>The light pools in through the shitty office window from the street lamps, casting Matt in an ethereal glow as he steps around the corner into Frank’s view. Half his helmet is in shadow, the crimson eyes glittering in the dim light, a horrifying sight bathed in blood red.</p>
<p>“Frank?” Matt tilts his head and turns from the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen to Matthew Murdock in that one simple gesture. The lower half of his face is twisted into a concerned frown and he wrinkles his nose as he takes a step past the body of the late drug lord. “Jesus, Frank, what’d you do? Who is – was – that?”</p>
<p>Frank grunts around the gag until Matt seems to get the hint and closes the distance between them. Nimble fingers untie the gag and Frank takes a deep breath and ducks his head to wipe the drool off his mouth onto his shoulder. “He <em>was </em>some jackass calling himself ‘Cocaine Ronald,’” he explains, twisting his head away as Matt explores his face with his hands. “Enough, Red, I’m fine. Ronald thought he was hot shit cause he managed to get the jump on me and tied me here.”</p>
<p>“How’d he get the jump on you?”</p>
<p>Frank shrugs as best he can while still chained to the wall. “I ain’t perfect. I was stupid and underestimated him when he was high as shit and had no backup,” he admits, finally giving in to Matt’s touch as it turns from clinical to affectionate. “He should’ve made sure my knife was out of my reach though. Sorry ‘bout the mess.”</p>
<p>Matt hums in thought, his thumb ghosting over a shallow cut on Frank’s cheekbone. “You’ve usually got better aim than that. How many blows it take you to kill him?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, well, you try to pick up a knife with your boots and kill some cokehead, see how many times you’ve gotta stab ‘em.”</p>
<p>Sighing, Matt presses a kiss to Frank’s sweaty forehead, seemingly satisfied that he’s not seriously injured. “I wouldn’t be trying to kill him, but I’m kind of impressed at the effort and creativity.”</p>
<p>“Nah, you’d just break every bone in his body and try to cut off an ear or some shit. I’m the nice one who just puts ‘em outta their misery.”</p>
<p>Matt purses his lips, the corners of his mouth twitching as he attempts to hide a smile. “I dunno. Name like Cocaine Ronald? I might just make an exception,” he says, voice light as his hands trace down Frank’s face to his neck, his fingers dipping just under the hem of his Henley. “You know the rules though, Frank. I’m disappointed.”</p>
<p>The hair on the back of Frank’s neck rises and the heat that hits him like a punch to the gut pools in his groin. He tilts his head back a fraction, shivering lightly as Matt’s gloved fingers press against his windpipe – either a warning or a promise, and Frank’s not sure whether either is a bad thing.</p>
<p>Licking his lips, Frank shifts in his chains and rattles them a little to remind Matt he’s still bound. “I’d tell you I tried to avoid killin’ him but we both know that wasn’t really on my mind.”</p>
<p>“You could have waited instead of barging ahead.” Matt neatly steps in between Frank’s legs and lets his hands roam under Frank’s shirt. “Then you wouldn’t be hanging here and there wouldn’t be a body in the corner.”</p>
<p>“You could help me out here.”</p>
<p>Matt’s smile pings off both warning bells and sparks of arousal in Frank’s brain, the two having been irrevocably intertwined ever since he shot the bastard in the head on a roof so long ago. The darker parts of Frank’s mind admits that’s part of the thrill of being with Matt Murdock - the notion of violence that seeps into every movement, every touch; the way Matt walks the fine line between being perfectly in control and losing himself to the Devil within.</p>
<p>“Why would I?” Matt muses, his lips twisting at Frank’s muted hiss when his fingers find the bruises along Frank’s hipbones. “You’ve acted in your own self-interest tonight; why shouldn’t I act in mine?”</p>
<p>Frank swallows heavily as Matt leans in to bite at his jaw, his teeth scraping along Frank’s stubble. “Because there’s a dead coke dealer in the corner and your pal Brett might send his cronies to investigate?” he suggests, trying to ignore his dick twitching in his pants. He stretches up a bit on his toes to give his arms a bit of relief and if his crotch happens to brush against Matt’s when he does so, well…</p>
<p>“You. Broke. The. Rules,” Matt snarls, punctuating his words with sharp nips that have Frank gasping and trying to twist closer. “This was a joint assault and that means no fatalities. You took advantage of my distraction and you could have gotten yourself killed instead.”</p>
<p>There’s a note to Matt’s voice that undermines the steel, a note that betrays his concern – probably the closest Frank’s ever heard to genuine fear out of him. His grip is iron and almost painful on Frank’s hips, the leg shoved in between Frank’s thighs maddening, but that faint note is what sends Frank into the correct mindset.</p>
<p>He can’t be the one to ruin the Man Without Fear.</p>
<p>Sagging in his restraints, Frank leans heavily against Matt and nuzzles him gently, letting his lips brush over what little exposed skin of Matt’s face he can find. “I’m sorry,” he murmurs, humming in contentment as Matt’s lips find his own.</p>
<p>Surprisingly, Matt’s gentle, allowing Frank to say everything he can’t verbalize with a kiss. His tongue flicks into Frank’s mouth, accepting and reciprocating all the emotions, everything that goes unsaid between them. The vice-like grip on Frank’s hips soften, cradling instead of fighting.</p>
<p>“Your choice, Frank,” Matt says softly as he pulls back enough to take a breath. He sways into Frank’s space, his head still tilted slightly. “Here or at home.”</p>
<p>Frank hesitates at the unexpected choice. He doesn’t expect Matt to go easy on him either way, but if he takes his punishment here, Matt’ll at least be restricted by the threat of discovery. His wrists and shoulders are starting to ache from being strung up by the chains, but it’s nothing he can’t handle, and Matt’ll probably truss him up like a Thanksgiving turkey back at the loft anyway.</p>
<p>“Here,” he replies steadily, kissing Matt’s cheekbone, then his lips in their silent gesture of consent.</p>
<p>Matt hums against Frank’s lips, taking swift control and deepening the kiss. His hands move to the backs of Frank’s thighs and he lifts him up onto the table with a grunt.</p>
<p>The change in angle is immediately easier on Frank’s aching shoulders. He groans into Matt’s mouth, clenching and unclenching his hands in their cuffs as the blood starts to circulate a little easier.</p>
<p>A hand buries itself in Frank’s hair, gripping the short strands tightly and pulling his head back to expose his throat. Matt presses himself as close as he can between Frank’s thighs, a pleased noise escaping him when Frank’s legs fall open further in an invitation. He bites at his favourite spot just under Frank’s ear by his jawline, licking and nibbling a bruise there until Frank’s gasping underneath him.</p>
<p>“Safeword,” Matt says, his voice rough and low in Frank’s ear.</p>
<p>Frank shivers, his hips jerking up to find Matt’s in a reflexive response to the tone. “Cerberus,” he replies without hesitation. He’s never needed it – Matt’s always seemed to be able to pick up whenever Frank starts to get stressed or uncomfortable and slows down – but it’s part of their ritual, an acknowledgement that Frank holds the power, that he’s voluntarily giving it up to the man he trusts most in the world.</p>
<p>“Good,” Matt purrs and Frank’s pulse leaps at the praise. “Don’t come unless I tell you to.”</p>
<p>There’s no time to waste and Matt sets to work immediately. Shoving Frank’s Henley up to his collarbone, he roughly manhandles Frank into the position he wants with a growled “stay.”</p>
<p>Frank cries out, swearing as Matt sinks his teeth into Frank’s scarred pectoral muscle. He jerks against his restraints, wholly unprepared for the intensity of Matt’s assault. Sure, he’s had Matt control when he comes before, but this time around is going to be far more challenging. He tries to focus, to dip into that relaxed mindset where he doesn’t have to think about anything, just has to focus on his own pleasure and doing what Matt wants, but he’s still in a tactical mindset, still in Punisher mode.</p>
<p>He makes his first mistake by twisting his torso away from Matt as he pants against the sudden overstimulation. Matt’s teeth scrape along Frank’s nipple almost painfully as he’s jostled out of place and Frank has to hook a leg around Matt’s thigh to keep them both upright.</p>
<p>The hand is back in Frank’s hair, twisting until Frank’s swearing and gasping against the mixture of pain and pleasure. Matt’s other hand comes up to grab Frank’s jaw like a vice, an animalistic noise escaping him as he forces Frank to look into the glittering red eyes of his helmet.</p>
<p>“Don’t make me take you home, Frank,” Matt growls, his voice silk and smooth and entirely the Devil incarnate. “I promise you that you won’t like the results. This is your only warning. Am I clear?”</p>
<p>Frank shudders in pleasure as Matt grinds their hips together, slow and filthy. His brain struggles to process, teetering on the brink of that peaceful, floating mindset but not quite getting there. He needs to fight, everything in him screams for it even as it craves the relief of submission, and thankfully, Matt always seems to know what he needs.</p>
<p>Matt leans his weight into Frank, putting enough pressure on Frank’s wrists that the cuffs bite into the flesh and Frank thrashes against them. They’re fairly evenly matched in height and weight and Matt uses every one of his nearly two-hundred pounds to leverage against Frank, his jaw clenching and his face twisting into a scowl as Frank fights him.</p>
<p>Pausing to catch his breath, Frank tosses his head to try and dislodge Matt’s iron grip and settles for a defiant look that he hopes Matt’ll pick up on. Sweat starts to bead along his chest, making the leather of Matt’s suit stick to Frank’s skin uncomfortably.</p>
<p>“You wouldn’t make it home,” Frank bites out, trying to hook his leg around Matt’s once more. “You’re harder than I am and we both know which of us lasts longer.”</p>
<p>Matt’s hands move from Frank’s skull to his neck and for a second Frank wonders if Matt’s going to take this a step further. They’ve experimented lightly with breathplay, but never in a setting as dangerous as this, and never without Frank deep in subspace and having discussed it beforehand. He braces himself and sucks in a deep breath, only to jerk back in surprise as Matt stuffs the strip of fabric round his neck back in his mouth.</p>
<p>“Tap my leg three times with yours if you need to safeword,” Matt says quietly. “Show me.”</p>
<p>Frank huffs around the gag in his mouth, the muscles in his shoulders trembling with fatigue. He moodily taps Matt’s leg with his boot three times, but the gag and the restraints are slowly helping bring his defenses down. The eyes of Matt’s mask are starting to have an almost hypnotic effect on him, eating away at all his stubborn defiance.</p>
<p>Smiling softly, Matt pulls one glove off with his teeth and tucks it into his utility belt. “Good, thank you, Frank,” he murmurs, scratching at the nape of Frank’s neck until Frank’s sagging against him. “I don’t wish for sight often, but I do wish I could see you like this; you must be stunning. I can feel your blood close to the surface, your body temperature’s up – God, you smell <em>amazing</em> like this, Frank.”</p>
<p>Frank’s chest heaves as he attempts to look away, the praise hammering into his soul more painfully than any physical blow Matt can land. He’s painfully aware of the visual between them: with him bare from the waist up, bound and gagged, compared to Matt’s head to toe armour.</p>
<p>Matt grabs Frank’s chin firmly, holding him still and licking a hot stripe up his neck. A low groan escapes him as he inhales, whatever scents he can pick up on clearly driving him wild. His hips roll against Frank’s, his hard length easily felt even through the thick leather pants.</p>
<p>“It’s a shame I can’t fuck you right here,” Matt muses, rubbing Frank’s jaw with his thumb as his free hand palms Frank through his pants. “Can you imagine what the cops would think if they walked in on that? The infamous Punisher chained to a wall, completely at the mercy of Daredevil? Tabloids would have a field day.”</p>
<p>Frank snorts and growls around the gag, canting his hips into Matt’s palm with a grunt.</p>
<p>There’s a clink and slight relief as Matt undoes Frank’s belt. He lets Frank’s chin go and focuses his attention to Frank’s bruised chest, biting and suckling at the purpled areas of skin until Frank’s panting, the sound harsh in the silence of the abandoned building.</p>
<p>“We’ll just have to save that for when we get home,” Matt continues when he pauses his assault on Frank’s torso. “Depending on whether you deserve it, anyway; you might like that too much and I can’t have you thinking going out and killing easy targets is a good way to get my attention.” He pops the button on Frank’s jeans, smiling when he dips his fingers into the waistband and brushes against the head of Frank’s cock.</p>
<p>Frank lets out a muffled bellow as the zipper slowly tics down and Matt’s hand finds more of his dick through his boxers and squeezes.</p>
<p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” Matt purrs, his thumb rubbing the head of Frank’s dick through the fabric of his underwear. “You want me to fuck you until you can’t think straight anymore, till the only thing you can think of is me.”</p>
<p>God, Frank wants that. He remembers the last time they experimented with Matt’s refractory period and the hours of fucking that had ensued, long after Frank himself had come, untouched, into the sheets. His cock throbs at the memory and he bites down hard on the strip of fabric in his mouth to hold back the instinctive cry. He nods firmly, making sure the movement is enough to disturb the air for Matt’s radar to pick it up.</p>
<p>“I’d prefer that too, but you don’t like to listen. So, right now, you’re going to be good and you’re going to be quiet and you’re not gonna come until I tell you to. If you can’t follow those directions, I’m releasing you and you can go to your safehouse,” Matt growls in between rough, wet kisses along Frank’s chest. “You have one shot. Tap my leg if you understand.”</p>
<p>Frank swallows around the gag and taps Matt’s leg with his boot. Part of him wonders if this is even a game he can win, or if Matt’s going to just never tell him to come and continue his punishment back at the loft. Either way, Frank’s wholeheartedly on board.</p>
<p>Matt doesn’t play any more games. He pulls at the front of Frank’s jeans and tugs them partially down over Frank’s hips. Shoving Frank’s thighs apart, he settles himself between them and hooks a finger into the waistband of Frank’s boxers, pulling them down just far enough for him to mouth at the base of Frank’s cock and lick a stripe up the exposed half of the shaft. He grins ferally and hooks Frank’s leg over his shoulder, keeping one hand on Frank’s thigh to steady him.</p>
<p>The mild discomfort of the damp fabric of his underwear pressing on the tip of his cock is immediately intensified as Matt drags his tongue over it and sucks at the head. Frank groans, huffing and panting around the gag as he clenches his hands in the cuffs. The sensation’s both jarring and arousing, and Frank’s caught between the urge to buck up into Matt’s talented mouth or twist away.</p>
<p>The choice is made for him when Matt tightens his hold on Frank’s thigh and holds him still, the thumb of his other hand rubbing along the base of Frank’s cock. He sucks noisily at the covered tip, his tongue pushing the fabric under the glans and his teeth dragging lightly across the soaked fabric.</p>
<p>Frank jerks and cries out, the added bite of the cuffs into his wrists only further sending him into overstimulation. Tears sting at the corners of his eyes under Matt’s relentless assault, his own breathing harsh and strained in his ears.</p>
<p>Between his legs, Matt grunts and adjusts himself through his own pants and the sight makes Frank’s heart skip a beat. It’s an irrational fear - that Matt’s just indulging Frank’s need to have control taken from him and that he gets nothing out of it – but it’s a fear nonetheless and seeing just how affected Matt gets during scenes like these? It’s better than anything Matt could do to Frank physically.</p>
<p>Matt makes a wild noise and roughly unhooks Frank’s underwear from over the tip of his cock and pulls it down. He bites and kisses at the juncture of Frank’s thigh and groin, breathing in deeply and adjusting himself again before he licks his lips and sucks down Frank’s cock.</p>
<p>The shout Frank lets out only seems to spur him on. Matt sets an unforgiving pace, bobbing his head at an almost frantic rhythm, his tongue pressed to the underside of Frank’s cock and swirling around the sensitive head on the upstroke.</p>
<p>Frank’s not going to last like this. He’s stopped trying to hold back most of his noises, hoping the gag will keep him quiet enough to fulfill Matt’s orders. He focuses on simply breathing and not coming – not an easy task with the wet heat of Matt’s mouth around him, dominating his senses.</p>
<p>Matt hums around his cock, sending another spike of pleasure along Frank’s already frayed nerves. His hand’s back along the base, stripping Frank’s cock in counter rhythm to his sucking, the pressure and friction nearly too much for Frank to take.</p>
<p>“Not yet, Frank,” Matt rasps as he lifts his head to take a breath. “Almost, you’re doing so well.” He dives back in, swiping his tongue along the tip and head, collecting the precome dripping steadily there.</p>
<p>Almost. Frank bites into the fabric in his mouth to keep from crying out and forces his hips to keep still, trying to prove that while he’s not sorry for the killing itself, he’s able to take the consequences.</p>
<p>Abruptly, Matt lets Frank’s cock drop from his mouth, the sudden loss of sensation making Frank whimper and jerk forward. Matt fumbles with his belt, quickly unbuckling it and unzipping the red leather pants. He pulls out his own cock, hops up on the desk, and straddles Frank’s hips. Bracing one hand against the wall behind them, he rises up on his knees and yanks the gag out of Frank’s mouth.</p>
<p>“Suck,” Matt commands, guiding his dripping cock to Frank’s lips before Frank can get a proper breath. “Get me off, then you can come. Won’t take long.” His voice is tight, like he’s been holding himself back as long as Frank has, and the thought makes Frank shiver with anticipation.</p>
<p>Frank slouches down as much as he can in his restraints to make the angle a little easier on both of them and just has enough time to cover his teeth and relax his throat before Matt’s shoving into his mouth. Taking a deep breath through his nose, Frank shuts his eyes and lets Matt fuck his face in short, shallow thrusts. He keeps up pressure on the underside of Matt’s dick with his tongue and inhales when he can, knowing from experience that all Matt really needs from him is friction when he gets to this point.</p>
<p>Matt pulls back until just the head’s left in Frank’s mouth, his breath coming faster and his fingers tightening on the back of Frank’s skull. He lets out a guttural growl as Frank increases his suction and gives two quick thrusts before he’s gasping and coming down Frank’s throat.</p>
<p>It’s too entirely too much for Frank. He opens his eyes to watch Matt come and tries to swallow as much of the salty fluid in his mouth before he needs to push away to breathe. Coughing and panting, Frank’s head swims and his vision whites out for a second, pleasure washing over him as he comes, untouched, over his stomach and thigh.</p>
<p>He focuses on breathing for several long moments, aware he’s drooling all over himself and covered in his own come, but he can’t bring himself to care. He sags in his chains, leaning heavily into Matt and resting his head on the leather-clad abdomen.</p>
<p>“You did so well, Frank; I’m so proud of you.” Matt’s voice is distant, but the praise ghosts over Frank like a balm. “Here, hold still. I’m gonna get you down and we’re gonna clean up enough to get out of here, okay?”</p>
<p>Frank murmurs something unintelligible and groans as Matt manages to pick the lock on his left cuff. Blood floods back into his arm, making him whimper as needles prick along raw nerves. His other arm is released and Matt gently helps lower it down, taking both Frank’s wrists and massaging the reddened flesh.</p>
<p>“Can you stay sitting up for a second?”</p>
<p>Nodding heavily, Frank rolls his shoulders as Matt hops off the desk and tucks himself back in his pants with a slight wince.</p>
<p>Matt smiles softly and cups Frank’s cheek as he sits up and lets his legs dangle over the side of the desk. “I’d rather give you some time to recover, but I’m afraid we’ll have to postpone the afterglow until we get home,” he says regretfully, leaning in to kiss Frank with surprising gentleness in contrast to his earlier aggression. “Can you stand?”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Frank says hoarsely, his voice sounding like he’s been chain smoking for hours. He grimaces at the mess on his stomach and stuffs himself back in his boxers. “Probably a bath when we get home.”</p>
<p>Matt looks almost sheepish and smiles ruefully. “Yeah, I didn’t exactly have this planned out very well, I’m sorry. Do you mind being a little sticky until we get back? Turk owes me a favour; I can get him to come deal with your pal over there.”</p>
<p>Fuck. Cocaine Ronald. Frank had completely forgotten there was a body tossed into the far corner of the room. He lets out a bark of laughter and shakes his head, letting his Henley fall back into place as he slides off the desk and unsteadily onto his feet.</p>
<p>“We’re kind of fucked up, y’know that, right?” he asks as Matt wraps an arm around his waist to steady him.</p>
<p>Matt smiles that stupid thousand watt smile that Frank can’t get enough of and kisses him again. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come yell at me on <a href="http://feathers-and-cigarettes.tumblr.com">tumblr!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>